


Oppa, Saranghae Yeongweonhi

by mysticahime



Series: Oppa, Saranghae [1]
Category: K-pop, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Continued, F/M, Genderswitch, Hurt, Multi, Open Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticahime/pseuds/mysticahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bukankah kami hanya teman masa kecil? Lalu, mengapa perasaan ini muncul?/Cinta tak memiliki alasan…/Oppa, saranghae yeongweonhi!/Genderswitch. YeWook fic. Abal? RnR? Saengil chukkae, Wookie oppa! -mysticahime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oppa, Saranghae Yeongweonhi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Super Junior Ryeowook](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Super+Junior+Ryeowook).



**Disclaimer:** _Never owns_ Super Junior!

 **Warning:** Genderswitch! Cerita semau _author_. Ada pergantian P.O.V. Mungkin tipe cerita pasaran. _Mellow_? Hahaha. Alur cepat. Bahasa Korea masih rada ngaco, mohon koreksi u_u JANGAN SALAHIN AUTHOR ATAS PLOTNYA! *ngacir* XDD Oh ya, _no bashing_! :)

 **Catatan:** Data diambil dari google. Rambut Yesung _oppa_ versi _before_ : lihat MV Suju H – Pajama Party. Rambut Yesung _oppa_ versi _after_ : lihat EHB episode 11. *digeplak*

.

.

.

.

 **Oppa, Saranghae**   
**Yeongweonhi**

.

.

 _Happy birthday,_ Kim Ryeowook _oppa_! XD

.

.

.

 **mysticahime™**

 **© 2011**

.

.

.

— **Wookie P.O.V**

 **M** asa SMA adalah masa sekolah yang paling indah—apakah kalian percaya itu?

Jika kalian bertanya padaku, tentu aku akan menjawab: TENTU SAJAAAAA!

Masa SMA-ku yang kini kujalani merupakan saat-saat keemasan dalam garis hidupku. Oke, mungkin kalian menganggapku sedikit berlebihan, tapi memang beginilah adanya.

Namaku Kim Ryeowook, dan saat ini aku duduk di kelas dua SMA; masa-masa kejayaan.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku begitu menikmati masa SMA-ku, benar kan? Aku akan memberitahunya: semua karena Kim Yesung.

Bukan, meskipun sama-sama bermarga Kim, Kim Yesung bukanlah kakak atau adikku. Yesung _oppa_ —begitu biasa aku memanggilnya; dia kan lebih tua—adalah kakak kelasku yang juga merupakan teman masa kecilku. Kami akrab karena rumah kami bersebelahan.

Akan kuceritakan rahasia besar—ehem, kecil, kok, kecil—pada kalian: Yesung _oppa_ adalah cinta pertamaku. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Tidak _Umma_ , tidak _Appa_ , tidak juga teman-temanku. Oke, Yesung _oppa_ sendiri juga tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa aku sudah lama menyukainya. Biarlah perasaan ini hanya aku yang mengetahuinya.

Aku bukan _yeoja_ yang tergolong populer di sekolah. Aku _yeoja_ yang biasa-biasa saja, berusaha mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dalam pelajaran di sekolah, aktif dalam klub memasak, dan... masih awam dalam menghadapi _namja_.

Meski begitu, Yesung _oppa_ membuat hari-hariku selalu berwarna.

 _Oppa, jeongmal saranghae_...

.

.

.

.

 **H** alaman sekolah—seperti biasa—dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswi yang baru datang. Yup, hari ini masih pagi, dan sekolah baru dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Aku suka datang ke sekolah lebih awal, karena aku bisa bertemu Yesung _oppa_ yang memang selalu datang pagi karena kegiatan klubnya. Yesung _oppa_ memang atlet kebanggaan sekolah dalam cabang atletik.

Jadi, seperti biasanya, aku segera menuju ke lapangan, berusaha menemukan sosok Yesung _oppa_ yang sedang berlari menembus angin. Aku akan mengamatinya, seperti biasa, dan baru akan mengajaknya mengobrol setelah latihan selesai.

Ah, itu dia.

" _Oppa_!" aku berseru dan melambaikan tangan ketika melihat anggota klub atletik bubar dan mengambil tas masing-masing.

 _Namja_ berambut cepak itu mendongak. "Ah, Wookie!"

Senyuman lebar muncul di wajah Yesung _oppa_ , dan ia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku balas tersenyum.

"Kau capek, _Oppa_?" tanyaku. Kusodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik dingin yang tadi kubeli di minimarket dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. " _Mianhaeyo_ , tadi aku terlambat bangun, jadi tidak melihat latihan _Oppa_ secara keseluruhan."

 _Namja_ itu tertawa, dan aku sangat menyukai tawanya. " _Gwaenchana_ , Wookie. Sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Semalam kan kau belajar hingga larut malam—"

Kata-kata Yesung _oppa_ terputus ketika terdengar suara tawa _yeoja_. Kami berdua menoleh ke satu arah: ke tempat sekumpulan _yeoja_ cantik yang tergabung dalam klub _cheerleader_ berada.

Wajah Yesung _oppa_ langsung berubah menjadi cerah. Ia berpaling kepadaku. "Kau ke kelasmu saja, Wookie. Aku akan menyapa Tiffany."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia langsung mendekati _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, menyapa salah satunya yang berambut sebahu.

Senyumku langsung hilang.

Tiffany. Tiffany Hwang. _Yeoja_ itu adalah orang yang ditaksir oleh Yesung _oppa_ selama beberapa bulan ini. Kebetulan sekali, klub _cheerleader_ dan klub atletik sering menggunakan lapangan yang sama bila berlatih, membuat Yesung _oppa_ bisa bertemu _yeoja_ itu lebih sering.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Seperti yang kubilang, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dengan gontai, aku berjalan ke kelas, berusaha tidak melihat mereka mengobrol.

.

.

.

.

"Wookie!"

 **A** ku mendongak dari makanan yang sedang kutata di dalam kotak bekal. Sebenarnya klub memasak sudah bubar dari setengah jam yang lalu, namun aku memutuskan untuk menata masakanku dalam kotak bekal. Makanan yang tampilannya menarik pasti akan terlihat lebih enak. Rencananya, makanan ini akan kumakan untuk makan malam setelah les.

Yesung _oppa_ masuk ke dalam ruangan klub dengan penampilan 'belajar'nya yang biasa. Kacamata putih bertengger di atas hidungnya, membingkai kedua matanya yang sipit.

" _Nae, Oppa_?" tanyaku, mencoba tersenyum. Ia tidak diikuti oleh Tiffany. Baguslah.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tali tas yang tersampir di atas bahu.

"Setelah selesai membereskan ini." Kutunjuk peralatan memasak yang tadi kugunakan dan belum kucuci. "Dan sebenarnya hari ini aku ada les..."

"Oh." Yesung _oppa_ terdiam. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu membereskan ini."

 _Namja_ itu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja yang bersih, kemudian ia mendekatiku, mengangkat tumpukan peralatan masak yang tampak kotor. "Biar aku yang mencucinya, Wookie."

" _Gomawo_ , _Oppa_ ," jawabku tulus. " _Oppa_ tidak ada latihan klub lagi?"

"Tidak." Yesung _oppa_ menyalakan keran air dan mulai membasahi teflon.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Yesung _oppa_ sibuk dengan cuciannya, aku sibuk menata makanan dan menenangkan jantungku yang berdebar-debar dengan heboh. Jarang sekali aku mendapat kesempatan untuk berduaan saja dengan Yesung _oppa_ , dan semua ini membuatku gugup.

"Wookie..." Yesung _oppa_ seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun terlihat ragu-ragu. Aku meliriknya.

"Ada apa, _Oppa_?" tanyaku bingung.

" _Ani_ , hanya saja..." Tadi katanya ' _Ani_ ', tapi masih ada kelanjutannya?

"Katakan saja, _Oppa_." Aku menempatkan irisan tomat tepat di tengah-tengah kotak bekal. Mmm. Tinggal irisan telur.

"Aku..." Yesung _oppa_ terlihat salah tingkah. "Apa menurutmu aku terlihat cocok dengan Tiffany?"

Tiffany lagi.

Bahkan saat berduaan denganku (yah, hanya pikiranku saja), Yesung _oppa_ tetap membicarakan Tiffany.

"Kau kan teman sekelasnya, Wookie," kata Yesung _oppa_ sambil menyabuni alat-alat memasakku, "bisakah kau menanyakan bagaimana tipe _namja_ yang disukainya?"

"..." Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Apa?

" _Jebal_..."

Ya, aku paling tidak tahan bila ada yang memohon kepadaku. Bagaimana ini?

Aku terdiam, berpura-pura sibuk menata potongan telur di dalam kotak bekal. Ah, sial. Setelah ini, makananku sudah selesai ditata. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk tetap berpura-pura sibuk?

"Wookie...?" Suara Yesung _oppa_ terdengar lagi.

Hhh...

"Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, _Oppa_." Aku mencoba tersenyum dan menatapnya. "Tapi aku akan mengusahakan untuk bertanya pada Tiffany- _ssi_."

Tanpa memedulikan keran air yang menyala dan kedua tangannya yang masih ternoda busa sabun, Yesung _oppa_ langsung melompat dan memelukku.

" _Gomawo_ , Wookie!" serunya senang. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan!"

Aku balas tersenyum kecil. " _Cheonmaneyo_ , _Oppa_. Tapi... kau membuat bajuku basah..."

Yesung _oppa_ tersadar, kemudian _namja_ itu kembali mencuci. " _Mianhae_ , Wookie," katanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak sadar, hahaha..."

Mengesampingkan perasaan sakit yang menjalari diriku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya, walau ini bukan kali pertama Yesung _oppa_ membuatku sedih. Sejak masih SD, Yesung _oppa_ selalu naksir _yeoja_ cantik di sekolah kami—tetapi ia tidak pernah naksir aku.

Alih-alih berfrustasi ria, aku menjawab, " _Gwaenchana, Oppa_. Apa kau mau mencicipi masakanku hari ini?"

 _Namja_ itu menoleh ke arahku. " _Jinjja_? Tentu saja aku mau!"

.

.

.

.

 **P** ada kenyataannya, aku tidak baik-baik saja.

Memangnya siapa yang bisa berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja bila baru saja menangis selama dua jam? Mataku bengkak dan seolah akan terlepas dari rongga mataku. Rasanya berat.

Mungkin, inilah akibat dari cinta yang tak terbalas. Ralat, bukan tak terbalas, karena aku memang tidak pernah menyatakannya secara langsung pada Yesung _oppa_. Kurasa, istilah 'cinta tak tersampaikan' lebih menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini.

Tadi aku sudah bertanya pada Tiffany Hwang—kami satu tempat les, tapi tentu saja Yesung _oppa_ tidak tahu kenyataan ini. Aku juga tidak pernah cerita. Kalau Yesung _oppa_ tahu aku satu tempat les dengan Tiffany, _namja_ itu akan berusaha mengantarku ke tempat les untuk mengobrol dengan _yeoja_ itu. Dan aku tidak mau terus-menerus menanggung rasa sakit.

Memang aku egois.

Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha untuk tidur. Mungkin pagi nanti, aku akan merasa jauh lebih baik.

Semoga.

.

.

.

.

 **To: Yesung Oppa**

Tipe cowok yang Tiffany suka itu kayak Robert Pattinson. :)

.

.

.

.

 **A** ku ralat kata-kataku. Masa SMA bukan lagi masa keemasan. Tidak bila Yesung _oppa_ kini jelas-jelas mendekati _yeoja_ lain. Belum pernah _Oppa_ terlihat serius seperti ini. _Yeoja-yeoja_ yang dulu diincar Yesung _oppa_ tidak pernah sampai membuatnya ingin tahu tipe _namja_ yang disukai _yeoja_ itu. Kalau begitu, Yesung _oppa_ benar-benar mencintai Tiffany.

Yang berarti lagi-lagi cintaku tak akan tersampaikan.

Aku mengerang frustasi dan memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, membantu _Umma_ menyiapkan sarapan, secepat kilat membenahi diri, kemudian pergi ke sekolah dan mengurung diri di ruang klub. Memasak akan mengalihkan pikiranku dari Yesung _oppa_.

" _Annyeong, Umma_." Kusapa _Umma_ yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

" _Annyeong_ , Wookie- _ya_ ," balas _Umma_ sambil tersenyum. "Pagi sekali kau bangun hari ini."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _Umma_ ," jawabku jujur. "Lagipula, hari ini aku ada piket, jadi aku harus berangkat lebih awal."

Bohong. Memang hari ini jatahku piket, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak perlu pergi terlalu pagi. Ini masih jam enam, sekolahku dimulai jam setengah delapan.

Kubantu _Umma_ memotong-motong sayuran, menjerang air, kemudian menata meja makan. Secepatnya. Rasanya tidak lucu bila anak perempuan tidak membantu _umma_ -nya sendiri menyiapkan sarapan.

Sarapan hanya kunikmati berdua dengan _Umma_. _Appa_ memang susah bangun pagi, jadi biasanya ia akan makan setelah aku pergi ke sekolah. Entah cara apa yang digunakan _Umma_ untuk membangunkan _Appa_.

Aku turun dari tangga dengan mengenakan seragam lengkap dan mencangklong tas di pundak.

"Pergi dulu, ya, _Umma_." Kucium tangan _Umma_ dan bergegas keluar pintu. Yak, pokoknya aku akan mengurung diri di ruang masak sampai bel tanda sekolah dimulai berbunyi, jadi aku tidak perlu melihat Yesung _oppa_ berlatih di lapangan. Juga tidak perlu melihat Yesung _oppa_ dan Tiffany mengobrol—

" _Annyeong_ , Wookie."

Tanganku yang hendak membuka pagar rumah berhenti di udara.

Yesung _oppa_ berdiri di depan pagar rumah kami. Menatapku. Tersenyum lebar.

" _Oppa_?" Kunaikkan sebelah alisku, tidak percaya. Ada yang berbeda dari Yesung _oppa_ pagi ini. Mmm... apa ya? Eh— "Ada apa dengan rambutmu?"

Yesung _oppa_ menarik sejumput rambutnya. "Bagus, kan? Kemarin aku pergi ke salon dan memaksa _stylist_ -nya meng- _extension_ rambutku sedikit. Tadinya aku mau minta dikeriting seperti Robert Pattinson, tapi katanya, aku tidak terlalu cocok, jadi—" ia tersenyum lebar, "—seperti ini. Bagaimana?"

"Bagus," kataku. Walau beda jauh dengan Robert Pattinson, tapi... lumayan. Eh, tunggu. Robert Pattinson?

"Apa menurutmu Tiffany akan menyukainya?"

Deg.

"Jadi _Oppa_ sengaja membuat rambut _Oppa_ seperti itu karena... Tiffany?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja!" _Namja_ itu tampak sumringah." _Gomawo_ , Wookie, karena sudah memberitahuku tipe _namja_ yang disukai Tiffany. Aku akan membuat Tiffany menyukaiku. Nah, ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah."

Dan ia menarik tanganku.

Aku tidak tahu Yesung _oppa_ berceloteh apa saja selama perjalanan kami menuju sekolah. Aku terlalu sibuk menahan air mataku yang hampir menetes.

.

.

.

.

 **L** agi-lagi, aku tidak bisa tidur.

Entah berapa lama aku hanya mengganti-ganti posisiku di atas ranjang—kedua mataku sama sekali tidak mau terpejam. Rasanya _di sini_ sakit sekali, jantungku seolah ingin menembus rongga dadaku. Berdenyut-denyut dan perih.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun. Bukan salah Tiffany karena Yesung _oppa_ menyukainya. Bukan salah Yesung _oppa_ karena menyukai Tiffany. Mungkin, ini salahku—aku—karena tidak pernah berhasil menyampaikan perasaanku.

—karena aku takut ditolak.

Ya, aku, Kim Ryeowook, memang pemalu. Aku tidak pernah berani menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya mudah menangis, memendam semuanya sendiri.

Tapi, sampai kapan aku harus menyimpan semua perasaanku pada Yesung _oppa_?

Secercah ide masuk ke dalam otakku. Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan duduk di meja belajar, mengambil selembar kertas dan pena. Ya, aku dapat menuliskannya. Bila aku terlalu malu sehingga tidak bisa bicara, penaku tetap bisa berbicara.

Dan aku pun mulai menulis...

.

.

.

.

 **K** arena gagal menghindari Yesung _oppa_ di pagi hari, aku memutuskan untuk pergi sekolah mepet dengan waktu bel berbunyi. Jadi aku bisa langsung ke kelas tanpa ditanyai macam-macam. Seperti itulah.

Tapi, ternyata Yesung _oppa_ menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Ketika aku melewatinya begitu saja, ia langsung menyambar tanganku.

" _Heyo_ ," katanya.

Aku hanya menatapnya. Wajah _namja_ itu kelihatan sangat senang—tapi entah mengapa tidak terlalu senang juga. Seolah ada dua emosi berimpitan dan berusaha menyeruak keluar pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Mengapa tadi pagi kau tidak melihatku latihan?" tanyanya, menarik tanganku dan mulai berjalan. "Ayo, kita pulang bersama."

Aku tak bisa menolak. "Tadi pagi aku kesiangan..."

"Oh." Yesung _oppa_ menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Oh ya, rasanya agak... aneh juga, ya, berambut gondrong seperti ini."

Ternyata. Itu yang membuat Yesung _oppa_ terlihat tidak-terlalu-senang-tapi-sangat-senang. Memang sih, menurutku, ia terlihat lebih bagus dengan—

" _Oppa_ , di mana kacamatamu?" aku menyadari sesuatu yang kurang di wajah Yesung _oppa_. Benar, ia tidak memakai kacamata putihnya seperti biasa. Walau ia tidak pernah memakai kacamata ketika berlari, biasanya ia akan memakai kacamatanya bila pulang sekolah.

"Aku memakai lensa kontak," kata Yesung _oppa_ bangga. "Aku jadi terlihat lebih keren, kan?"

"Kurasa begitu." Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Rambut gondrong, tanpa kacamata—" Yesung _oppa_ sedikit berpose—tetap melangkah. "Aku yakin Tiffany pasti suka padaku."

Telingaku mulai terasa panas.

"Walaupun memakai lensa kontak itu sedikit merepotkan, tapi selama Tiffany berkemungkinan menyukaiku—"

Oke, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Kakiku berhenti melangkah, membuat Yesung _oppa_ ikut berhenti. _Namja_ itu menatapku dengan heran. " _Waeyo_ , Wookie?"

" _Oppa_..." Aku harus bicara. Aku harus bisa mengatakannya! "Apa menurutmu, kau tidak terlalu memaksakan diri?"

"Eh?" Sebelah alis _namja_ itu terangkat, hanya saja tidak terlalu kentara karena tertutup poni barunya yang agak panjang. "Apa maksudmu, Wookie?"

Kelopak mataku mulai bergetar. "Apa kau... tidak memaksakan diri menjadi sosok yang disukai Tiffany- _ssi_? Kulihat, _Oppa_ tidak terlalu bahagia dengan ini semua..."

"Wookie..." Wajah Yesung _oppa_ berubah. Senyumnya menghilang.

"Sampai kapan _Oppa_ akan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain?" Bibirku juga bergetar. Jangan sampai aku menangis sekarang! "Mengapa _Oppa_ tidak sadar bahwa ada _yeoja_ lain yang menyukai _Oppa_ apa adanya?"

"Apa maksud—"

Sebelum Yesung _oppa_ menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku segera memeluk lehernya. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku. Dan aku berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

 **A** ku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mata sembap. Selama mandi tadi, aku terus menangis. Kuharap _Umma_ dan _Appa_ tidak akan memerhatikannya saat makan malam.

 _Umma_ dan _Appa_ sudah duduk di meja makan, menungguku. Wajah mereka yang biasanya menyambutku penuh senyum kini tampak datar, membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini.

 _Umma_ menyiapkan makananku dalam diam.

"Wookie," tiba-tiba _Appa_ membuka mulut, tepat sebelum aku menyuapkan makananku. " _Appa_ dan _Umma_ mau berbicara denganmu."

" _Nae, Appa_ ," jawabku.

 _Umma_ menatap _Appa_ dengan tatapan tidak enak. "Mungkin semuanya akan terasa berat, Wookie."

Oke, aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman. "Katakan saja, _Appa_ , _Umma_ , jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini."

Kini _Appa_ dan _Umma_ bertukar pandang, lalu kembali menatapku.

"Sebenarnya, mulai minggu depan, _Appa_ dipindah tugaskan ke Chunanh..."

.

.

.

.

— **Yesung P.O.V**

 **A** ku terdiam menatap punggung Wookie yang semakin menjauh. _Yeoja_ itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, kemudian menghilang di balik gerbang besar yang menjadi akses utama masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Apa yang ia lakukan tadi? Menciumku?

Aku tidak percaya ini.

Hei, bukankah ia teman masa kecilku? Tetangga? Teman baik? Adik kelas?

 _Berhenti, Yesung,_ kuperingatkan diriku sendiri, _jangan terus-menerus menyebut hubunganmu dengan Wookie!_

 _Nae_ , Kim Ryeowook adalah teman masa kecilku, satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Kami sudah bersama-sama semenjak masuk sekolah dasar. _Appa_ -nya Wookie adalah pengusaha yang sering berpindah-pindah tempat usaha. Ketika aku kelas dua SD, keluarga mereka pindah ke sebelah rumahku.

Sebagai teman masa kecil, aku berusaha melindungi Wookie seperti seorang kakak baginya. Wookie memang anak tunggal, sama sepertiku.

Kesimpulannya... aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Wookie akan menciumku.

 _Yeoja_ itu memang susah ditebak, terlebih lagi Wookie termasuk pendiam untuk ukuran _yeoja_. Aku kaget sekali ketika tiba-tiba ia memprotes tindakanku.

—dan menciumku.

 _Aish_ , mengapa Wookie bersikap seperti itu? Terlebih lagi kata-katanya itu.

 _Mengapa_ Oppa _tidak sadar bahwa ada_ yeoja _lain yang menyukai_ Oppa _apa adanya?_

 _Yeoja_ lain yang menyukaiku apa adanya? Maksudnya... Wookie? Apa ia menyukaiku? Apa sebenarnya _selama ini_ Wookie menyukaiku?

 _Aish_ , membingungkan!

.

.

.

.

 **M** alamnya, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa sebab yang jelas. Bayang-bayang Wookie selalu merasuki pikiranku, dan aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Kusentuh bibirku. Masih terasa bekas bibir Wookie tadi sore.

...

...

...

Mengapa aku terus memikirkan Wookie?

Bukannya aku menyukai Tiffany?

Aaarrrggghhh... _babo_!

.

.

.

.

 **W** ajah yang terpantul di cermin yang berada di hadapanku adalah wajah lelah dengan kedua mata merah. Setelah semalam kurang tidur gara-gara memikirkan Wookie, sekarang mataku sepertinya iritasi karena lensa kontak.

Yep, dari setengah jam yang lalu, aku berusaha memasang lensa kontak dengan baik, namun benda kecil itu terus-menerus lepas dari bola mataku ketika aku mengedip-kedipkan mata.

Aaaarrrggghhh!

Mataku semakin merah dan mulai perih.

Ternyata mencolok-colok mata tidak nyaman. Sebaiknya hari ini aku memakai kacamata lagi saja.

.

.

.

.

 **S** ejak kecil, aku suka berlari. Aku senang berlari ke mana pun aku pergi. Dengan berlari, aku merasa bebas dan lepas. Rasanya tidak ada beban yang menghimpit kedua bahuku. Aku menyukai saat-saat membelah angin yang menerjangku, saat-saat kedua kakiku saling berlomba untuk mendahului satu sama lain.

Aku terdaftar sebagai anggota klub atletik cabang lari semenjak SMP. Wookie-lah yang mendukungku untuk terus berlari. Di saat _Umma_ dan _Appa_ -ku lebih setuju aku mengejar prestasi akademik, Wookie terus mendorongku untuk mengikuti klub atletik.

Seperti _cheerleader_ pribadi saja.

Biasanya, Wookie melihatku berlatih sebelum masuk ke kelas, menunggu selesai berlari, kemudian memberikan sebotol minuman isotonik sambil tersenyum. Dengan adanya kedua hal itu, aku bisa terus semangat untuk memacu kakiku lebih dan lebih cepat lagi.

Tapi, semenjak dua bulan yang lalu, sumber semangatku berubah.

Bukan Wookie, bukan minuman isotonik yang dibawanya.

Tapi Tiffany Hwang, anggota klub _cheerleader_ yang juga berlatih di lapangan yang sama dengan tempat klub atletik berlatih.

Aku menyukai _yeoja_ itu ketika melihatnya beraksi bersama anak-anak _cheerleader_ lainnya. Ia tampak begitu cantik dan lincah. Mengagumkan. Aku suka melihatnya tersenyum. Aku senang berbicara dengannya. Aku ingin membuatnya berpaling padaku.

—hanya saja, sekarang semuanya terasa berbeda.

Aku berdiri dengan perasaan hampa di tepi lapangan bersama anggota klub atletik lainnya, melakukan pemanasan sebelum mulai berlari. Kedua kakiku seolah tak ingin berpacu dengan cepat hari ini. Ada apa denganku?

Lewat ekor mataku, kulihat Tiffany dan teman-temannya sedang berlatih salto. Namun entah mengapa, aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk melihat aksi mereka hari ini.

Aku menoleh ke belakang—ke bagian pinggir lapangan. Ke satu tempat yang biasanya diisi oleh seorang _yeoja_.

—aku lebih merindukan teman masa kecilku yang selalu membawakan minuman isotonik setiap harinya.

.

.

.

.

 **L** atihan hari ini gagal total. Aku dimarahi oleh pelatih karena catatan waktuku menurun drastis. Biasanya, aku bisa menempuh jarak 100 meter dalam waktu 11 detik. Hari ini, aku memerlukan waktu hampir 18 detik.

Menyebalkan.

Pikiranku tak bisa teralihkan dari Wookie, aku juga tidak tahu menapa.

Mungkin, aku masih ingat kejadian saat _yeoja_ itu menciumku.

Mungkin, karena lama-kelamaan aku merasa punya rambut gondrong itu... merepotkan. Rasanya tidak bebas. Aku harus menguncir rambutku bila akan berlari.

 _Aish_ , mengapa kau ini, Yesung? Mengapa terus memikirkan Wookie? Bukankah kau menyukai Tiffany? Kuacak-acak rambutku sendiri.

"Yesung." Suara Donghae menyadarkanku. Teman sekelasku itu berdiri di sebelahku sendirian. Tumben sekali, biasanya Donghae selalu bersama-sama dengan _yeoja chingu_ -nya, Eunhyuk.

" _Waeyo_ , Hae?" tanyaku.

"Ada Tiffany di depan kelas," ia memberitahuku. "Memang bukan mencarimu, sih..."

Tiffany?

"Kau tidak menemuinya?" tanya Donghae bingung melihatku diam saja. "Biasanya kau paling semangat kalau Tiffany datang ke kelas kita."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, Hae. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkan orang lain—"

"Kau sudah tidak menyukai Tiffany, Yesung?" Kedua mata _fishy_ itu membulat tak percaya. "Hei, aku baru dengar itu!"

"Aku juga," kataku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri sementara hatiku bertanya-tanya. _Benarkah aku tidak menyukai Tiffany lagi?_

"Eh?"

Aku memilih mengabaikan Donghae yang sepertinya ingin mengorek info lebih jauh lagi, kembali fokus dengan pikiranku. Tapi, Donghae ternyata tidak mau menyerah.

"Ayolah, sekarang siapa yang kau sukai, Yesung?" tanyanya dengan suara memelas. "Kau kan bisa bercerita padaku... Untuk apa kita menjadi teman, eh?"

.

.

.

.

 **D** onghae mendengarkan ceritaku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Wajahnya yang biasanya tak pernah serius kini datar sedatar-datarnya. _Namja_ itu diam selama aku menceritakan tentang Wookie dan kejadian kemarin.

"Ummm..." gumam Donghae setelah aku selesai bercerita. "Jadi... kau mulai memikirkan Wookie- _ya_?"

"Mungkin..." aku menunduk. Pikiranku kacau. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kurasa," kata Donghae, "perasaanmu pada Tiffany hanya sebatas kagum. Bagaimana, ya? Eh, mengapa kau menyukai Tiffany?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Karena Tiffany cantik dan terlihat menarik saat beraksi dengan grup _cheerleader_ -nya?"

" _Gotcha_!" _Fishy_ itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau memang kagum padanya."

Eh?

"Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, kau tidak perlu alasan untuk menyukainya. Perasaan itu muncul tiba-tiba, dan seiring kau mengenal orang itu, kau akan semakin menyukai segala hal mengenainya. Cinta tak butuh alasan."

"Lalu, apa yang kurasakan pada Wookie?" tanyaku. Ini yang masih mengganjal. Memang sih, saat Donghae bilang aku hanya mengagumi Tiffany, jantungku seperti mencelos...

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, kau harus memikirkannya sendiri, Yesung. Karena cuma kau yang akan mengerti."

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

"Oh ya." Donghae berdiri dari tempatnya duduk selama mendengar ceritaku—di mejaku. "Kalau mendengar ceritamu tadi, kurasa, Wookie itu benar-benar menyukaimu apa adanya."

.

.

.

.

 **K** etika berjalan pulang, aku melewati rumah keluarga Wookie. Kulihat Jungsoo _ahjumma_ sedang mengangkut beberapa kardus ke dalam sebuah mobil _box_ bersama dengan Youngwoon _ahjussi_. Tapi aku tidak melihat sosok Wookie.

Sedang apa sebenarnya mereka?

Aku berjalan masuk ke rumah dan hampir bertabrakan dengan _Umma_ ketika membuka pintu.

" _Umma_ , keluarganya Wookie sedang apa?" tanyaku pada _Umma_. "Aku tidak melihat Wookie tadi."

"Yesung, keluarga Wookie akan pindah ke Chunanh nanti malam," kata _Umma_ , "Wookie sudah pergi duluan tadi siang. Oh ya." _Umma_ merogoh kantong celemeknya. "Tadi pagi Wookie menitipkan ini untukmu."

Aku menerima benda yang disodorkan _Umma_ padaku. Sebuah amplop putih. Ada namaku tertulis di depannya. Jelas, ini untukku. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu berminat membacanya. Pikiranku masih terfokus pada kata-kata _Umma_ tadi.

Wookie akan pindah?

Kok tidak bilang-bilang padaku?

"Yesung," _Umma_ membuyarkan lamunanku, "sekarang istirahatlah dulu. Nanti agak malam, kita bertamu ke rumah Wookie, mengucapkan perpisahan pada Jungsoo dan Youngwoon."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

.

 **E** ntah berapa lama aku tertidur. Ketika tersadar, kurasakan ponselku bergetar heboh. Ada seseorang yang menelpon.

Kutatap layar ponselku. Nama Tiffany terpajang di sana.

Tiffany?

Aku langsung terduduk dan menekan layar ponselku.

" _Yeobosaeyo_?"

"Yesung _oppa_?" terdengar suara Tiffany di seberang sana. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Oh, tidak. Tidak." Kuubah posisiku, duduk di tepi ranjang. " _Waeyo_? Ada apa tiba-tiba meneleponku?"

"Ah, tidak..." Tiffany terkikik. "Hanya saja... aku bingung mengapa _Oppa_ tiba-tiba memiliki rambut panjang."

Aku tertawa hambar. _Yeoja_ itu malah tidak menyadari bahwa aku ingin ia memperhatikanku. Dulu sih.

"Ganti suasana," aku mencoba bercanda, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. "Itu saja?"

" _Nae, Oppa_. Sampai besok."

Percakapan ini bahkan tidak sampai satu menit. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak mempunyai topik untuk dibicarakan dengannya. Padahal biasanya aku cukup cerewet. Selama aku berusaha mengobrol dengan Tiffany setelah latihan klub juga... percakapan kami begitu-begitu saja. Lain halnya mengobrol dengan Wookie. Percakapan kami selalu mengalir, kecuali kemarin.

Tunggu dulu.

Mengapa aku merasa lebih nyaman bersama Wookie?

.

.

.

.

 **J** ungsoo _ahjumma_ dan Youngwoon _ahjussi_ menyambut kami dengan tersenyum ketika aku dan _Umma_ berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

"Jungsoo, aku akan sangat kehilanganmu." _Umma_ memeluk Jungsoo _ahjumma_. "Jangan lupa untuk memberi kabar."

"Tentu," balas Jungsoo _ahjumma_. "Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Chullie- _ah_..."

Mulai deh, mulai deh. Aku memutar-mutar mata bosan. Para _ahjumma_ memang suka terlalu dramatis kalau berpisah. Tak heran _Appa_ menolak berpamitan dengan Youngwoon _ahjussi_. _Appa_ memang bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi, katanya, tadi pagi _Appa_ sudah ber- _say hi_ dengan Youngwoon _ahjussi_.

 _Appa_ aneh. Masa ber- _say hi_ sama tetangga yang mau pindah?

"Jungsoo _ahjumma_." Kupanggil Jungsoo _ahjumma_ , menghentikan percakapannya dengan _Umma_ yang sudah ngalor-ngidul ke segala topik. "Di mana Wookie sekarang?"

"Wookie- _ya_ pergi tadi siang, katanya mau mengurus sekolah barunya di Chunanh sana." Jungsoo _ahjumma_ menjawab dengan senyum manis. Coba _Umma_ -ku rajin tersenyum seperti itu. Kemudian, kening _yeoja_ itu berkerut. "Wookie tidak memberitahumu, Yesung?"

Memberitahu apa? " _Ani_ ," jawabku seraya menggeleng.

Jungsoo _ahjumma_ mengangguk-angguk. "Aneh. _Ahjumma_ juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi tadi siang ketika _Ahjumma_ bilang pada Wookie untuk berpamitan denganmu, Wookie hanya tersenyum tipis." _Yeoja_ itu menatapku. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

" _Ani_." Hanya itu yang bisa kujawab. "Tapi kata _Umma_ , Wookie menitipkan surat padaku—belum kubaca, sih, tapi—"

Jungsoo _ahjumma_ tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu, nanti bacalah surat dari Wookie. Mungkin ia menuliskan sesuatu padamu. Wookie itu pendiam, jadi—"

Kata-kata Jungsoo _ahjumma_ selanjutnya bagai kaset yang diputar dengan cepat—aku tidak dapat mencerna kata-katanya dengan baik. Aku begitu gelisah dan penasaran dengan isi surat dari Wookie.

Kira-kira, apa yang ditulis oleh _yeoja_ itu, ya...?

.

.

.

.

 _ **Y**_ _eoja_ memang cerewet.

Lama sekali baru _Umma_ dan Jungsoo _ahjumma_ berbincang-bincang. Bukannya aku mengatai Jungsoo _ahjumma_ cerewet. Yang cerewet itu justru _Umma_ -ku, bicara ini-itu, bergosip. Aaahhh...

Setelah memasuki rumah, aku segera menghambur ke atas—ke kamarku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat membaca surat dari Wookie. Rasa penasaran merayapi tubuhku. Tanganku rasanya gemetar ketika membuka segel surat itu...

.

.

.

.

 _Yesung_ oppa _..._

 _Aku selalu menyukai Yesung_ oppa _semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku senang berteman dengan_ Oppa _. Memang_ Oppa _tergolong cerewet untuk ukuran seorang_ namja _, tapi... aku merasa senang bila bercakap-cakap dengan_ Oppa _._

 _Aku suka bila melihat Yesung_ oppa _berlari._ Oppa _terlihat berkilauan ketika melesat di jalur, mengalahkan_ namja-namja _lainnya. Seperti ada sayap di punggung_ Oppa _. Sayap yang membawa_ Oppa _ke garis_ finish _._

Oppa _terlihat keren dengan rambut baru dan lensa kontak, tetapi, aku selalu paling menyukai ketika Yesung_ oppa _memakai kacamata. Aku sangat konyol kan,_ Oppa _?_

 _Aku bodoh,_ Oppa _, tapi kini aku akan mendukungmu dengan Tiffany-_ ssi _. Aku setuju bila_ Oppa _mencintai Tiffany. Ia_ yeoja _yang baik. Tiffany satu tempat les denganku,_ mian _aku tidak pernah memberitahu_ Oppa _soal ini. Semoga_ Oppa _tidak marah padaku._

 _Yesung_ oppa _, jangan pernah berhenti berlari! Aku ingat ketika dulu_ Oppa _bilang ingin menjadi pelari yang hebat._ Hwaiting, Oppa! ^^

 _Oh ya,_ Appa _bilang kami akan pindah ke Chunanh selama beberapa tahun. Kuharap_ Oppa _tidak kehilanganku, teman masa kecil_ Oppa _._ Mian _aku tidak bisa bicara langsung pada_ Oppa _. Aku sangat menyesal soal kejadian hari ini... Anggap saja kejadian itu tidak pernah ada._

 _Terima kasih karena mau menjadi teman masa kecilku :D_

 _Temanmu,_

 _Kim Ryeowook_

P.s: Oppa _, jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengubah dirimu demi_ yeoja _yang kau sukai. Buatlah_ yeoja _itu menyukai dirimu apa adanya :D_

P.p.s: Oppa, saranghae yeongweonhi _! Aku akan tetap mencintai_ Oppa _sampai kapan pun, meskipun_ Oppa _menyukai_ yeoja _lain._

.

.

.

.

Aku menggigit bibir setelah membaca surat dari Wookie.

Aku memang _namja_ yang _babo_ , tidak peka. Aku sudah menyakiti Wookie selama ini. Aku menganggap diriku menyukai Tiffany dan memaksakan diri untuk menjadi orang yang disukai olehnya...

—dan aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada _yeoja_ yang menerimaku apa adanya.

Wookie, kuharap, suatu hari nanti aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Ya, suatu saat nanti...

Dan aku akan mengungkapkannya padamu dengan sepenuh hati.

Donghae benar, cinta memang tak memerlukan alasan. Karena dalam proses mengenali dirinya, kau akan menyukai segala hal tentangnya.

Nah, bagaimana bila kau menjadi satu-satunya alasan cinta itu ada, Kim Ryeowook?

.

.

.

.

 **To:** Wookie Kim

 **From:** Kim Yesung

 **Subject:** Surat

 _Mian_ karena lama menyadarinya, Wookie.

Aku menunggu _yeoja_ yang kucintai itu kembali tinggal di sebelah rumahku dan menontonku latihan lari setiap pagi dengan sebotol minuman isotonik.

 _Will you?_

 **-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A** uthor's **B** acot **A** rea
> 
> *ngunyah Pocky dengan muka _babo_ *
> 
> Eh, udah selesai ya? Astagaaaaa~ *lempar bungkus Pocky jauh-jauh*
> 
> FIC APAAN NIH? *siap" neken tombol _delete_ * Bisa-bisanya aku bikin plot gaje kaya gini, padahal niatnya mau bikin cerita yang nyesek =w= Mana _ending_ -nya gantung pula ==a
> 
> Eh, lupa.
> 
>  _SAENGIL CHUKKAE,_ KIM RYEOWOOK _OPPA_! XDD *tebar kembang* Semoga oppa makin keren, makin sukses, makin jago nyanyi, makin terkenal, makin—*disumpel Pocky*
> 
> *kunyah kunyah*]
> 
> Oke deh, bacotanku jangan terlalu dianggep. Kkk~
> 
> Masih ada yang mau _review fic_ ini? Yang _review_ aku paketin YeWook oppadeul ke rumahnya, hahaha XD
> 
>  _Review?_
> 
>  **Me ke aloha,  
>  mysticahime™  
> Bandung, 21 Juni 2011, 00.51 a.m**


End file.
